Comme une évidence
by marion1098
Summary: "J'avais quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui voulais que je vive. Tu es arrivé avec ton grand sourire. Et… Tu as changé ma vie. Je ne serais certainement pas là, si tu n'avais pas existé. C'est comme une évidence. Toi et moi. Moi et toi." OS ; Lemon ; AceLu )


Ace marchait d'un pas lent dans une ville plus que bondée.

Les gens se bousculaient, se marchaient dessus, sortaient des boutiques avec d'énormes sacs.

L'homme aux poings ardents, quant à lui, prenait bien son temps.

Il faisait chaud, et la populace n'arrangeait rien. Ace n'était que de visite dans cette île commerciale et assez touristique. Il ne prenait guère garde des marines, vu le monde, il était quasiment impossible qu'il soit repéré.

Il fut étonné, aucun banc, aucune fontaine. Cet archipel était vraiment incroyable et unique. Il ne l'aimait pas tellement. Certes, il adorait que les choses bougent et qu'il y ait de l'action, mais voir des fourmis agglutinés à des vitrines, n'avait pas d'intérêt à ses yeux.

Une heure, puis deux, et bientôt trois.

Il s'ennuyait ferme.

Pas un endroit où se poser, pas un seul arbre, pas une seule forêt.

Il marchait, c'est tout.

Il arriva sur une plage déserte.

Ace eut du mal à en croire ses yeux : Personne ! Seulement le soleil, la plage et le doux bruit des vagues.

Il s'allongea sur le sable brûlant. Il ouvrit son petit sac, qu'il transportait toujours avec lui, farfouilla à l'intérieur pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sortir un petit carnet rouge usé.

Il l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il relut quelques passages, avant de soupirer nostalgiquement.

Ce livre était un peu un journal intime, exclusivement avec des moments, des images, des dessins, des fiches complètes sur son petit frère et lui-même.

Le chapeau de paille lui manquait affreusement. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… D'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, si fort et si grand, il eut un sentiment étrange en lui… Même en relisant ses quelques notes, ce nouveau sentiment revenait, le faisant frémir.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par les cris d'une vieil homme :

« Non mais ! Cette plage est INTERDITE ! Veuillez sortir immédiatement. »

Ace détourna la tête en sa direction, leva son majeur vers l'homme, et reprit le cours de ses réflexions, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le vieillard scandalisé s'en alla en ronchonnant dans sa longue barbe.

Oui, ce sentiment arrivait à chaque pensée au sujet de Luffy, chaque photo, chaque souvenir.

Son cœur semblait se serrer, son sang circulait bizarrement plus vite.

Ses pensées furent de nouveaux interrompues. Des cris provenant de l'immense ville, des gens courant sur la route menant à la plage.

Enfin ! Enfin de l'action ! Et de l'action qui l'intéressait ! Rien que la vue de toute cette poussière qui volait au loin !

Il rangea avec autant de précaution le bouquin, ferma son sac et partit en ville !

Il revit le vieillard apeuré, d'énormes femmes-baleines puant le parfum courir.

« Shishishi ! »

Ce rire.

Ace s'arrêta net.

Il aurait pu entendre trois mille voix, il n'aurait jamais eu d'hésitation et aurait reconnue celle de son frère immédiatement.

Il parcourra des yeux la grande place, auparavant bondée, désormais vide.

Il distingua vaguement une forme au milieu d'un tourbillon de poussière.

« Shishishi ! Qui veut se battre maintenant ?… ,dit la jeune voix.

-Moi… ,répondit Ace alors que la question ne lui était, évidement pas destinée.

Le chapeau de paille fut surpris de cette réponse, et regarda en direction de son frère, le reconnaissant au premier coup d'œil.

Il s'élança vers lui, lui sautant au cou.

Ace le serra fort, l'embrassa sur le front :

« Tu m'as manqué andouille… ,lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Shishishi… Toi aussi ! Idiot…

Cette étreinte sembla durée une éternité, mais pas un de ces moments ennuyeux, mais un instant magique.

Ace finit par lâcher son frère, pour mieux le regarder.

Il le dévisagea, cette bouille d'ange, cet immense sourire, ces yeux malicieux…

Puis, il inspecta le corps du plus jeune. Sa musculature semblait s'être développée.

Luffy quant à lui, n'avait pas remarqué l'introspection de son frère. Il s'était tourné vers son équipage et les appelait.

« Voilà ! Tout mon équipage ! Au complet ! Bon, tu connais déjà Zoro, mon second, Sanji, le cuisto', Usopp, le sniper, Chopper, le médecin, et Nami notre navigatrice.

Nous avons ensuite : Robin l'archéologue, Franky le SUUUUUUPER charpentier et Brook le musicien. »

L'homme aux poings ardents les regarda un par un. Un cyborg et un squelette. C'était bien l'équipage de son frère…

« Enchanté je suis…

-Ace ! ,répondirent en cœur les mugiwara.

-Luffy n'arrête pas de se plaindre : Quand est-ce qu'on revoit Ace ? Tu sais, mon frère à trop la classe. Ça fait deux semaines ! Ace me manque… ,expliqua la belle archéologue.

-Je me plains pas autant… ,bouda le capitaine.

Ace ne voulut se l'avouer, mais savoir que Luffy pensait à lui, cela lui faisait plaisir.

Les jeunes pirates allèrent sur le Sunny, en chemin, les deux frères se contèrent leurs innombrables aventures.

Le soleil brillait encore, l'air était frais.

Le printemps était de loin la saison favorite d'Ace.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au navire.

« Beau bateau.

-Nan ! C'est notre nakama. ,rectifia Luffy avec un air des plus savant.

-Si tu le dis… »

Alors que les deux compères se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Luffy, Nami « tomba » sur le plus vieux.

« Oh, je… Je suis navrée… dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-Il a pas de tune, Nami.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? ,la rousse leva son poing menaçant vers son capitaine.

-Bah, c'est mon frère ! J'le connais… ,répondit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

Ace lâcha la navigatrice, et fila dans la pièce réservée à son frère.

Nami s'étala sur le sol. Frustrée, elle se défoula sur le pauvre Sanji qui était venu l'aider.

Chopper s'empressa de soigner au mieux les blessures du cuisinier.

Ace entra dans l'antre du capitaine.

La chambre paraissait propre.

Une odeur de lilas emplissait la pièce.

Le lit de taille assez moyenne, était sur le mur opposé à la porte.

Les murs étaient jaunes, les draps beiges.

Le tout parfaitement assortis à de petites tables de chevet imitations bois.

Ace en fut très impressionné. Même l'armoire blanche au fond de la chambre était bien positionnée.

« T'es étonné ? Ouais j'ai une super chambre.

-En effet… T'as fait la déco seul ?

-Ouais… C'est des trucs que j'ai pu acheter grâce aux berrys économisés… »

Luffy ouvrit un petit tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en sorti une vieille couverture trouée.

Ace l'observa quelques instants, puis se rappela d'où elle provenait.

C'était la couverture de leur enfance.

L'homme aux poings ardents fut surpris que son frère l'ai gardée après tout ce temps. Mais il était content qu'il l'ai fait. Luffy la lui tendit :

-Je pense que tu aimerais la garder… Un peu .

-Merci… J'la range tout de suite. »

Ace s'abaissa, dos tourné à son frère, et rangea avec douceur le bout de tissu.

Il se rendit compte de ce moment de tendresse fraternelle, qui arrivait trop peu à son goût. Il se demanda pourquoi d'ailleurs… Enfin, jusqu'à la belle réflexion de Luffy…

-On voit la luuuuuuuuuuune ! ,dit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ace se leva rouge comme un poivron, se jetant à corps perdu sur son frère.

-J't'ai pas demandé de mater !

-Shishishi ! T'as chaud, hein ! Tu veux que je te refroidisse ? ,répondit le plus jeune avec cette fois-ci un sourire pervers… Où était passé son sourire enfantin ?…

Ace rougit de plus bel.

Nami fracassa la porte de son capitaine, venant engueuler les deux frères, trop bruyant. Elle les trouva dans une position, assez… Inhabituelle… Ace était sur Luffy, lui tenant les poignets, tous deux allongés sur un lit. Elle referma calmement la porte, et regagna son mandarinier sans un mot.

Luffy se dégagea, s'assit, et regarda Ace :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Tu sais… Je crois qu'elle pense… qu'on fait des choses… Comment di-...

-Ah ! Qu'on baisait. ,coupa le chapeau de paille.

Ace resta perplexe. Depuis quand Luffy savait ce qu'était faire l'amour ?… Il ne voulut pas en savoir plus.

-Quoi ? Je suis pas si ignorant.

-Je vois ça… J'ai chaud, on va manger une glace ?

-Bonne idée ! Tu payes ?

-J'ai pas d'argent… »

Luffy grimaça, mais pris un peu d'argent, sachant pertinemment qu'ils partiront sans payer.

Ils prévinrent le reste de l'équipage, dissuadant quiconque voulant les suivre. Ils voulaient, non, ils devaient être seuls.

La ville s'était vite repeuplée. Mais à la vue du jeune chapeau de paille, tous les habitants s'éloignèrent vites.

Cela ne déplut pas à Ace.

Ils trouvèrent un vendeur ambulant :

« Bonjour ! Nous voudrions deux glaces. ,commença le plus vieux.

-Oui ! A notre parfum préféré bien sûr. Double choco avec un soupçon de vanille.

-Ça fera vingt berrys.

-Quand on aura nos glaces. ,reprit Ace.

Le vendeur tendit la nourriture. Et les deux frères la prirent des mains et s'enfuirent.

Le pauvre homme avait beau hurler qu'il fallait les arrêter, personne n'oser s'approchait de ces deux fous.

Le plus vieux emmena son frère sur le bout d'île qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt.

Le soleil déclinait. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître, dans un ciel rouge-orangé.

Le sable, lui, n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi brûlant.

« T'as pas faim ? ,questionna Luffy inquiet.

-Nan.

-C'est ta glace favorite pourtant…

-Non.

-Quoi ? Mais tu la prends tout le temps…

Ace sourit, les yeux vers l'océan qui montait.

-Si je la prends, c'est parce que tu l'aimes. »

Luffy rougit légèrement. Ace se leva se tourna vers lui un sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant la main :

-On y va. »

Luffy attrapa le bras tendu, et ils repartirent ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous.

Ils rentrèrent en retard, tout le monde avait mangé et était parti se coucher. Sanji avait laissé deux assiettes, avec les noms des deux frères. Ils engloutirent littéralement leur repas. C'était une habitude.

Ace finit le premier, brandissant son assiette vide, en criant _J'ai gagné ! _Luffy le bouda. Pourtant Ace avait gagné dans les règles de l'art.

L'homme aux poings ardents était heureux, il se sentait affreusement bien avec lui.

Son sentiment évolué de jour en jour, de minute en minute, de seconde en seconde.

Cette fraternité, devenait, qu'il le veuille ou non, de l'amour.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

Luffy le regardait bizarrement, voir Ace réfléchir était une chose rare. Trop rare.

Enfin, l'homme aux poings ardents regarda, yeux dans les yeux, l'homme au chapeau de paille.

Les deux furent très déstabilisés par ce contact visuel. Ils détournèrent la tête, rouges.

Ils sortirent dehors, l'air devenant trop étouffant.

La fraîcheur des nuits de printemps.

Aucun doute, c'était bien la saison préférée d'Ace.

Luffy s'assit sur la rambarde du navire, les jambes ballantes dans le vide. Ace, quant à lui était accoudé à cette même rambarde.

Au loin, ils entendirent le bruit d'une ville, qui n'était toujours pas éteinte.

Cet archipel était vraiment unique en son genre.

La lune douce semblait apaisée les étoiles dansantes.

Le spectacle du ciel n'avait pas de prix.

Depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, ils s'étaient habituées à scruter les astres. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été à l'école, les deux frères étaient très intelligents. Seulement, ils n'aimaient pas se montrer tels qu'ils étaient.

Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, Ace prit la parole :

-Je suis heureux.

Luffy tourna sa tête élastique vers lui.

-Oui, je suis heureux, pas parce que je suis en mer, mais parce que je suis avec toi. Tu m'as manqué. Affreusement manqué. Je pense souvent à toi. A nous. Je me demande souvent si,on va se revoir, si je pourrai te dire tout ça. Mais, j'ai jamais eu le courage. Enfin si, mais par écrit. Tu te souviens de ce carnet, dans lequel je passais mon temps à noter des choses ? Je ne te laissais jamais le voir. C'est parce qu'à l'intérieur, il n'y a que des infos, des gribouillages, des souvenirs de toi. J'avais peur d'oublier. D'oublier tous ces moments qui ont rythmés notre enfance, qui ont fait ce que je suis devenu. Je me rappelle, le premier jour, tu t'es amené comme une fleurs, avec ton _On devient amis ?_ Et moi et mon cracha… T'étais motivé. Tu ne m'a pas déçu. Je me suis senti important pour la première fois de ma vie. J'avais quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui voulais que je vive. Tu es arrivé avec ton grand sourire. Et… Tu as changé ma vie. Je ne serais certainement pas là, si tu n'avais pas existé. C'est comme une évidence. Toi et moi. Moi et toi.

Luffy l'écoutait avec intérêt et concentration. Ce qui était une chose assez rare. Les longs textes, le fait de dévoiler ainsi ses sentiments, ce n'était pas le genre d'Ace.

-Grâce à toi, j'ai souri, j'ai aimé... ,Ace tourna son visage vers celui de son frère.

Les deux êtres se rapprochaient, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Luffy murmura :

-Je t'aime… Ace…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'un se jette sur l'autre, dans un baiser des plus passionné.

Leurs langues se cherchant, se mêlant.

L'amour à l'état brut, l'amour à l'état sauvage.

Le chapeau de paille descendit, Ace l'enlaça.

Le plus vieux se laissa entraîner par le plus jeune.

La nuit les éclairant, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Luffy.

Luffy ferma la porte, à clef cette fois, et alluma la lumière.

Il commença à se déshabiller, Ace languissait.

Il vit les muscles de son « frère », il ne s'était pas trompé…

Ace ne lui laissa pas le temps d'enlever son boxer. Il l'embrassa, Luffy passant ses jambes autour de la taille de Ace.

L'homme aux poings ardents s'approcha du lit, laissa tomber tendrement le chapeau de paille sur le matelas mou.

Il descendit dans le cou, léchant chaque parcelle de ce corps, parfait à ses yeux.

Il arriva aux tétons, qu'il suça, mordilla, titilla jusqu'à leurs durcissement.

Luffy ne pouvait retenir des gloussements, des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Ace sentit un bosse à travers le petit, trop petit, sous vêtement de son frère.

Il s'approcha lentement de cette belle bosse, il retira doucement le boxer de son frère.

-Aaace… J'en peux plus…

Tout pour faire durer le plaisir… Quel sadique…

Il passa sa main, frôlant la verge déjà haute de son frère, qui frémit de plaisir.

Ace s'approcha, léchant d'une langue experte la tour élevée.

Luffy n'en pouvait plus. Il supplia le plus vieux d'aller plus vite.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Ace. Il engloba la verge de son frère.

Puis, il s'arrêta quelques instants et demanda :

-Alors ? Ça te plaît ?

-Beaucoup… Mais… J'en veux plus… Nii…

Sur ses mots, Ace continua de plus bel. Écoutant chaque soupir, chaque gémissement de son partenaire.

Luffy ne tiendrai pas une minute de plus. Ace l'avait parfaitement compris. Et s'arrêta.

Il enleva son boxer.

Luffy scrutait le corps musclé de son amant. Il n'en perdit pas une miette, imprégnant cette image dans son crâne.

Ace revient à l'attaque, l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Tu vas pas aimer… Mais dis toi une chose. Je suis obligé.

Il lécha un de ses doigts, et alla titiller l'entré de son frère.

Au début Luffy ne comprit pas.

Mais très vite, un larme lui monta.

Doigt 1 inséré.

Ace tentait de rendre cette épreuve la moins difficile possible, embrassant chaque bout de son corps, lui susurrant des mots rassurants.

Le second doigt rejoignit le premier.

Ace essuya de sa main libre, les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient des yeux du chapeau de paille.

Il le masturba un peu. Essayant encore une fois, de réduire sa douleur.

Doigt 2 OK.

Il commença des lents mouvements en ciseaux.

Le visage de Luffy se bloqua. Se contractant de douleur.

Ace continua son travail, lui susurrant, cette fois, des _Je t'aime_, et autres mots doux capables de l'apaisé.

Puis, soudainement, le visage fermé, revint avec un léger sourire. Signe qu'il pouvait arrêter la préparation.

Le plus vieux, écarta encore plus les jambes de son frère. Il embrassa une dernière fois son amant.

Il le pénétra en douceur. C'était très dur de se contenir encore…

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Ace n'avait qu'une idée : Aller plus vite, plus loin, et finir par atteindre le nirvana.

Le visage de Luffy se crispa de nouveau.

Mais, il s'habitua vite à la présence de son frère. Il donna un mouvement, avec ses reins, signe pour Ace de commencer vraiment.

Le plus vieux s'en donna à cœur joie.

D'abord il alla doucement, mais vu que Luffy en demandait encore et toujours plus, il finit par des coups de plus en plus violant.

Touchant la prostate de son amant à de multiples reprises, créant des nouveaux cris de plaisir, venant des deux partenaires.

Ace masturbant toujours Luffy, au même rythme que ses mouvements de vas-et-vient.

Il fut le premier à finir. Le liquide se rependant entre les deux.

Puis, Ace suivit de très près.

Une fois l'acte terminé, ils s'allongèrent, l'un à côté de l'autre, réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Aucun ne regretta.

Ils s'aimaient.

C'était une certitude.

-Je t'aime Ace.

-Je t'aime aussi… Mon Lu'... »

Ace prit Luffy dans ses bras, et ils s'endormirent ensemble.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent dans une autre position …

Ace mangeant littéralement les pieds d'un Luffy avec la tête hors du lit.

« Lu' Putain…

-Mmm… Quoi ?

-Faut qu'on se lève, mais avant tout, dégage ce vieux pied qui pue !

-Pff ! »

Luffy ne portait qu'un T-shirt, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses genoux.

Ace rougit. Même après cette nuit, ce sentiment appelé amour, était nouveau, et il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ressentir ce genre de chose.

Ils se douchèrent, et avalèrent leur en-cas.

« Bon… Et bah… Moi je vais y aller. Barbe noire n'attend pas... ,dit Ace remettant son chapeau droit.

Il faisait beau, et frais. Tout ce qu'aimait Ace. Il remercia l'équipage des mugiwara.

Le soleil brillait .

La ville avait repris son brouhaha.

Le plus vieux s'approcha de Luffy et dit :

-On se reverra…

-Dans le lit ou sur un ring ? ,questionna le chapeau de paille avec un sourire malicieux.

-A toi d'me le dire…

Nez contre nez, leurs lèvres tellement proches… L'envie prit le contrôle du mugiwara, et il embrassa vigoureusement son frère… Devant un équipage plus que perturbé…

Nami murmurait un : _Mais… J'ai pas rêvé… _

Robin riait, et les autres furent très surpris.

Mais qu'importait, ils aimaient leur capitaine, et s'il était heureux, c'était le principal.

« Je t'aime Luffy. ,murmura-t-il une dernière fois.

-Shishishi… Moi aussi… Bien plus que toi.

-Impossible.

-Si-euh ! ,grimaça le plus jeune. »

Le soir, avant de reprendre la mer, Ace nota quelques nouvelles notes dans son carnet rouge.

Des nouveaux dessins.

Des nouveaux souvenirs.

Il toucha son dessin du bout des doigts.

Cette nuit avait été libératrice. Elle avait rapproché les deux frères.

C'était une évidence. Ace et Luffy. Luffy et Ace.

C'est le cœur serré, une couverture trouée à la main, et cette envie de liberté, qu'il prit la mer, à la recherche d'un traître, espérant secrètement revoir son frère au plus vite.

Oui, c'était une évidence. Sans l'ombre d'un doute,

L'amour à l'état brut.

Le plus beau de tous,

Le leur.

Mot de l'auteur :

Ah … Je ne me lasse jamais d'écrire sur ce couple.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et voilà !

Je vous laisse donner vos impressions en review !

N'oubliez pas de mes signaler toutes fautes d'orthographes !

Merci à Tiffany qui corrige la plupart de mes fautes ^^

Merci et à la prochaine ! ( j'ai l'impression d'être Apu dans les Simpson … enfin … )


End file.
